


平安夜的情话 RS

by Wildrose_Ariana



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildrose_Ariana/pseuds/Wildrose_Ariana
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Kudos: 13





	平安夜的情话 RS

01.  
平安夜…当然是要和最爱的人过呀。

02.  
别人眼里的越前龙马是什么样的呢？  
“年仅23岁就获得了全满贯，说是超越了当年的武士越前南次郎也不为过。目标明确，是个天赋型选手却付出更加非凡的努力。”

——朝日新闻体育社记者高木仓汰

“嗯，的确是目标明确，就连感情上也是。”  
——朝日新闻娱乐社记者井上纱织

2019年12月24日，朝日新闻体育社为最年轻的全满贯得主越前龙马出了整整两个版面的专题报道来为越前庆生。体育社盘点了越前自踏入职网以来的精彩赛事和招式，还邀请了两位在体坛颇有影响力的评论员大力赞扬了这个为日本夺得无数荣誉的天才运动员。

而娱乐版面，从标题就可以看出画风大不相同：

“网球王子年终钻石赛求婚现场大公开！万年铁树終开花！”

03.  
龙崎樱乃面红耳赤地读完了整篇报道。

“众所周知，越前龙马向来不近女色…”  
嗯…龙马君确实不大喜欢和其他女性接触…就算是对身边的女性工作人员有时候也过于冷漠了…不过也正是这一点，给了自己十足的安全感呢。

“…连拍摄的轻奢、化妆品广告都是冷淡风…禁欲系王子…”  
果然呢，在拍摄广告、需要摆出各种姿势和表情这些事情上还是苦手呐…明明平时不是这样的…

嗯…  
平时…  
明明看到自己脸红的时候总是一脸坏笑…////  
尤其是做那种事情的时候…明明就很热情啊！！

“不善言辞…话题终结者…无趣…”

能用语气词结束的对话，越前龙马从来不会多说一个字。  
真的一直都是龙马的风格呢…  
从国中开始就是…

樱乃神游着，手上的报纸突然被抽走，“诶？”  
“在看什么？”洗完澡的越前在沙发上坐下，顺带将她揽进怀里。  
樱乃揉了揉发红的脸，“就是你的报道而已啦…啊我们来看电影吧！！圣诞节果然就应该看真爱至上吧！”

“无趣…冷淡… 樱乃，你觉得呢？”  
正在摆弄遥控器的樱乃故意没听到他说的话，嘴里碎碎念道“诶多…声音应该再开大点比较好吧…”

越前将报纸叠好收到桌子下面，看着樱乃哒哒哒地跑回卧室抱了两个毛绒绒的小枕头出来，又哒哒哒跑去关灯，只留了一盏微弱的暖黄色的台灯。

电影开始了。樱乃抱着枕头靠在龙马的肩膀上，即便已经是不知道第几次看这部电影了，她还是一如既往的兴奋。

屋内的暖气开得很足。樱乃穿了件纯白色吊带睡衣，裸露的雪白肌肤还散发着淡淡的沐浴露的香气。龙马的注意力显然不在电视屏幕上，他侧过头看着樱乃，在微弱的灯光下，樱乃长长的睫毛，清亮的眼眸，微翘的鼻尖，红润的唇珠仿佛沐浴在一片金色之中。

“樱乃…”他着迷地轻啄她的侧脸，她也自然地回吻上他的唇。

“每一个平安夜都能跟你在一起…真的是太好了…”  
樱乃抚上他的脸，深深地望进他的眼睛。

龙马握住她停留在他脸颊的手，一路往下，慢慢放到那处。他凑进她的耳边，“宝贝…我好热…”

她轻轻地捏了一下，仅仅隔着一层布料，她也能真切地感觉到男人的炙热和硕大。

“诶…龙马…你…没穿内裤吗…”

他咬住她的耳朵，伸出舌头在耳窝舔了一圈，“没穿…太麻烦了…”说完稍微用力地吮吸她的耳垂，滋滋的水声让她又羞又燥。

樱乃的手忽轻忽重地揉捏着，睡裤的凸起愈发明显。龙马伏在她的肩上，将她的手引至裤头，“帮我脱掉。”虽然已经不是第一次了，樱乃还是有些紧张，一点一点地向下拽。龙马等不及了，稍微起身就把睡裤脱去一旁，将樱乃的手紧贴他的炙热，低头吻住她。他的吻温柔而热情，先是舔过她的上唇和下唇，再撬开她的贝齿与她的舌头纠缠，贪婪地掠夺她的气息。

龙马离开她的唇，伸舌将两人之间的银丝悉数吞入，向后仰躺在沙发上。樱乃低下头含住硕大，灵巧的舌头吮吸着圆滑的顶端，配合着手上下滑动。龙马眯起眼，看着她趴在他的大腿上吞吐的样子，忍不住发出满足的喟叹。 

越前脱掉自己的短袖上衣，宽阔的肩膀，流畅的肌肉线条，壮硕的胸肌，紧实的六块腹肌和好看的人鱼线，连续四年被评为“男性最想拥有的身材”的确名副其实。和樱乃在一起之后，他似乎越来越享受浑身赤裸的感觉。并不是像桃城学长所说的那样，为了展示训练和健身造就的体魄，而是……像现在这样。和她完全贴合，融合的感觉。

没有比这更美妙的了。

他轻揉着酒红色的发，时不时帮她将滑到嘴边的头发撩至一旁。樱乃穿的吊带裙是由肩膀的蝴蝶结固定的，越前观察了一下，果断将两端蝴蝶结解开，瞬间卸下她全身的束缚。他握住两团椒乳肆意揉捏着，指腹按压着她的乳尖，瞬间的刺激让樱乃忍不住扭动自己的身体。越前腾出右手，滑过她背部嫩滑的肌肤至臀部，大手一把握住一侧臀肉揉捏着，手指不经意地撩过腿间的花瓣，激得她更加握紧了他的硕大。

“唔…”越前舒服地低哼，稍微用力地在樱乃的臀瓣上拍打了一下，原本的雪白立刻染上醉人的粉红色。他将一根手指伸入，深深浅浅地抽插着，不一会儿指尖就沾满了粘稠的花液，“啊…湿了…”  
樱乃羞红了脸，抬头捂住他的嘴，“不…不许说这种话…” 越前轻舔她的掌心，扳过她的脸狠狠地吻了上去，手上的动作却也加快了速度。

“我偏要说。”

他揽住她的腰将她压在身下，手在沙发间隙摸索着什么。

她别过头去不看他，只听见他轻笑，“今天是葡萄味的哦。”

越前将她的双腿分开环在腰上，将炙热压在穴口缓慢摩擦着。他俯身，抵住她的额头，“想要吗。”

距离太近了。樱乃看不清他的脸，只能感受到他温热的呼吸。她也抚上他的脸，轻轻地点了点头。

“想要什么？”他吻过她的额头，鼻子，唇，最后在颈间用力舔舐、吮吸。感受到男人的热情，樱乃用力地回抱住他，手指在他的肩头锁骨画圈圈，“想要你…” 龙马埋在她的胸前，用舌尖逗弄着红果，将胸前一片都舔得湿漉漉的。

“想要我什么？嗯？”越前趴在她的胸前直勾勾地望着她，琥珀色的眼底尽是欲望。“想要龙马…嗯…那里…” 越前稍微挺了挺身，单手握着下腹的炙热在穴口徘徊，不时轻戳着她大腿内侧，“嗯？…”

电影里传出欢快的圣诞歌曲，只是沙发上的两人什么也听不到了。

只剩下彼此的呼吸和心跳。

樱乃的眼眸仿佛蒙上了一层水雾，瞳中似泛起酒红色漩涡。红唇微张，铺开的绯红长发如瀑布般在沙发上倾泻而下。

哪怕是沉溺一辈子他也愿意。他想。

樱乃难耐地夹紧双腿，在他的腰间并拢。在情事上她一贯羞涩，从来不是主动的那一方。可是她忽然想，龙马应该…会更喜欢自己大胆一点吧…

她伸手握住他的炙热，自己扭动身体将它迎来进来，凑近他的耳边“想要龙马的大肉棒…操我…”

受不了了。越前猛地挺腰，长驱直入，双手穿过她的颈后将她整个抱在身下，大力抽插着。樱乃紧紧地环着他的肩膀，咬唇不让自己发出声音。但随着越前不断加速，连她的呜咽呻吟都撞得支离破碎，“啊…啊…太快了…啊…”

心爱女人的娇媚呻吟无疑是一剂强力春药，他低下头吻住她，直到她喘不过气才直起身。他将她的双腿紧紧环在腰上，双手玩弄着两团绵乳，身下依然保持着匀速的进出。

“哈…啊…”

空气逐渐燥热。他看着身下的女人难耐地左右甩着脑袋，腾出一只手轻轻地刮蹭她的小豆豆，“舒服吗，宝贝。”

她抚上停留在她胸前的手，艰难地吐字“嗯…好舒服…”

“我们待会去浴室好不好？”越前俯下身问她。

“嗯…”

约莫又过了半个小时，樱乃看着迅速恢复坚挺的某人又羞红了脸。越前将她抱起身，赤着脚进了浴室，刚回身关好门却被樱乃抵在了墙上。

“樱乃…？”

樱乃微微踮脚吻上他，用舌尖描绘着他的唇形，与他伸出的舌相回应，手在他胸膛的两点转了几回圈圈后一路往下，抚过他结实的小腹，最后握上那一如既往的炙热。与刚才不同的是，此刻的坚挺已经变得粘稠湿润，樱乃蹲下身，伸舌轻舔顶端，抬眼望向他，“龙马这里…也湿了呢…唔…”

越前危险地眯起眼，微微一挺腰，“唔…” 突然的深入让两个人都闷哼出声。

“诶…好像忘了拿那个…进来了…”樱乃站起身环抱住他，某人的的坚挺就这样在她的两腿之间磨蹭。

越前低头轻啄她嘟起的唇，“我去拿，你将浴缸放好水等我。”

“好。”

04.  
樱乃已经不知道自己是几点回到床上的了，脑子里只剩下一些破碎的片段。

回到浴室后的越前顺便带了两杯红酒，微醺的二人在洗漱台上，在浴缸内，在玻璃幕镜上都留下了欢爱的痕迹。

只记得自己被抱着放在床上的时候，她笑得一脸傻气地对他说：“能喜欢你真的是太好了。”

他欺身而上，第无数次将她压在身下，“越前夫人，今后每一个平安夜，都一起过，好不好？”

回答融化在缠绵的吻中。

05.  
今后每一个平安夜，都一起做爱做的事，好不好？


End file.
